Choices Inuyasha
by Wyltk
Summary: Choices is a series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. Most of them end abruptly with question you must answer for yourself. As of now there are no plans for sequels for any of these stories. Please enjoy Choices-Inuyasha.
1. Hanyou

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are two stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel for I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES-INUYASHA story.  
  


AN: I hope you all enjoy these stories. I have two written so far and another in the ideal stage. So please keep a look out for them. You'll find this has mostly scraps of ideals and leaves it up to the reader to finish it. Most of these start out as one parters and end up here because of the ending. 

You'll also find this is my absolute favorite story out of all the one's I write. I like it because you don't have to continue with one plot line and it usually works wonders for my other ideals. So I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them!

Choices-Inuyasha                                                                                               

By Wyltk

"You stupid, Hanyou!" 

The words sprung through the crisp fall air and the villagers shook their heads trying valiantly to ignore the fight in Inuyasha's forest. However, after the last words echoed back to them there was silence, dangerous silence. No sit, no insults, nothing followed after "Hanyou" making the villagers mumble worriedly. The people who had been listening in the fields stopped and looked into the forest people looked out of their huts towards the forest.

It seemed as if the fight had been moved or stopped. But Kaede, who had been one of the first to become worried after the dreadful silence, felt something different. Something terrible had happened with those last words and as she looked towards the forest she wondered what she should do about it. 

In the end she didn't send Miroku or Sango, she didn't go herself, she left it alone. This, she thought, was something they had to solve on their own. She never suspected the danger that would come from that decision. 

~*~

"Don't you ever, EVER, call me that again." 

Inuyasha's eyes flushed blood red and she backed away from him. His teeth were clenched his upper lip risen as his fang glinted in the light. His fingers were curled in an attacking position. His eyes flicked back to their gold and then red again and she shuddered at the anger and hurt that marked them, and the blood lust.

"I'll call you what ever I like, Hanyou!" she yelled her pride pricked at his ordering. Immediately, she regretted her haste words when he rumbled deep in his chest and flew at her his claws striking the tree on either side of her head. His red eyes stared into her and fear slammed into her heart. 

"Don't call me that." he said his voice scaring her more then she had ever been before. He drew back away from her and jumped away leaving Kagome to sink into a small ball on the ground shivering. 

~*~

She didn't see him for more then four weeks as she stayed on the other side of the well. When she did finally appear over the lip of the well, only Shippo was there. From what she heard everyone had scattered besides Shippo everyone doing different things for the same goal, more or less. He was the only one that waited. The only one who knew I was going to come back.

Still the wait hadn't cost him. He looked ill his brown, youthful face sad and small. He only became animated when she came over the crest to the village, running towards her and jumping into her arms begging her not to leave him. She didn't see Inuyasha during the two weeks she stayed there though Miroku and Sango showed up separately. 

And as more weeks past Inuyasha never came. He didn't come when she walked for three days straight looking for him. He didn't come when she screamed his name in the middle of his forest. He didn't come when she'd promise to not go back to her time unless he agreed. He didn't come even when she promised to take the rosary off and have Kaede put one on her just for him. He didn't come.

And slowly as the weeks passed she was left alone with her friends. And slowly they too began to leave as people needed them. Sometimes they would stay away for months as different things happened. Kagome took to going through the well every morning and coming back right after school. She spent her weekends waiting for Inuyasha to return. Her mother, grandfather, and Sota hardly saw her any more. 

And slowly more then a year past, news came that Naraku was dead. She had passed her graduation tests six months before what she should have and there was nothing left to do but gather the rest of the shards. Still she stayed in the village. Staying around the village, mostly she was found curled up under Inuyasha's tree or practicing archery.

It was a summer day and she had been asleep under the same tear tears still rolling slowly down her face. That was when Inuyasha finally came back.

"Kagome." he said softly and she jerked awake immediately looking at him in shock. She trembled as she looked up at him sitting up to her knees and bowing low.

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I'll never call you names again. I'll never insult you again. Just please, please, don't leave me again. I don't think I would live if you left me again."

She wept and he looked into her eyes realizing that her eyes held the burden of growing up to fast. He picked her up, placing her on her feet before he wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was little I had a friend. A very good friend who played with me even you I was a half-breed. One day I made him mad at me and he yelled. He said I was ugly, and I didn't deserve anything as a stupid Hanyou. It's one of the nicer terms to describe us. But I hate it. I hate that name more then anything. And I hated your for saying it. Or I thought I did. I over reacted, Kagome, perhaps we both did."

She clung to him sobbing louder then ever tears continually falling.

"I'll never call you that again Inuyasha. Please just don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I must. You see, I'm not really here. I'm dead and I just came back to tell you why and that I loved you. Sorry Kagome." And then he faded away Kagome falling from his arms her eyes closed.
    
    AN: Now the final part of choices, the questions. You'll more then likely find these at the end of each Choices story. And so they start.
    
    First question is Inuyasha really dead? Was he pretending to be to see her reaction? And if so why didn't he stay around?
    
    Second to that was she just dreaming? Maybe she dreamed he was dead because of a guilty conscience.
    
    Third, perhaps it was someone pretending to be Inuyasha. But if so, who? And why would they do something like that? And is Inuyasha really dead? Or do they have him?
    
    And fourth, if Inuyasha is dead, how did he die? Why did he die? Did he die just then or weeks, months before? And what will Kagome do in all the situations mentioned? 
    
    It's up to you, it's your choice, chose wisely.
    
    Wyltk


	2. Carving

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are two stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel for I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES-INUYASHA story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Sadly I own nothing. Well maybe the concept and ideals surrounding choices but other then that nothing. No suing.

Choices Inuyasha

By Wyltk

Kagome

I love you

Inuyasha

I've never notice those words before. But it makes since that I haven't. They are directly above the limb I used to find Inuyasha on. They look really old, though you can tail they were painstakingly cut by sharp claws. The only way to tell the age is how deep they are and the bark that has grown around them making the once smooth edges rough looking.

It took me a long time to just get up here. I had to get a latter finally and place it on the tree. I climbed up with a book and read while I was up here. No one actually knew but sometimes Inuyasha would bring me up to some high branch like this one and sit me on his lap letting, or making, me talk about what I had done. Or sometimes he would let me read aloud or he would brush my hair with my fingers. I had thought if I came up here when I was still so far away from going back that I might be able to feel him with me. If only for a little while. But that safe feeling telling me he would never let me fall wasn't with me and I felt more alone then ever before.

And then their were those words. I kept going back to them. Did he know I would one day find them? Or did he put them up here because he though I never would? Because he thought that the answer to all my questions would be so close but I would never think to look for the right answer. Was it for someone else to read to know that once someone named Inuyasha loved a girl named Kagome? Or did he tell the tree as a silent companion to help him when I was gone? 

This wise old tree that has lasted for so long, which brings up another question entirely. How long had these words been here? Months, weeks, years ago? Did he write them after the Jewel was finished? After kikyo came back to show I was his chosen? After he turned human? After he turned Demon? After he threw me in the well when Sesshoumaru hurt me? Did I leave and never come back? Was that why and when he wrote them? To tell me, to show me?

Did he mean them? These words carved in this immortal tree? Was it just a whim to write them? Does he really love me?
    
    OOC: This chapter needs no questions as you can see I've clearly outlined them in the story it's self. Ahh this series always my favorite. I must admit though, this ideal did come from another place. It came from one of those list type things something Inuyasha would never do, and I suddenly thought, what if he DID do it. 
    
    So walla, the way my mind works.
    
    Wyltk


	3. Falling

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are three stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel for I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES-INUYASHA story.

SOME MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 57 AND 58 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this anime I would have known that Sesshoumaru can't hold the Tetsusaiga and I would have never had to delete my other story! *cries* I don't own it! I DON'T! I DON'TTTTTTTTTTTT!

Choices

By Wyltk

I looked down the long cliff near the destroyed Ninmenka, the cliff that had almost killed Inuyasha. If not for the Ninmenka becoming greedy and wanting more food he would be dead. Killed, and it would have been my fault. If only I would have ducked… But the truth is, I didn't want to duck.

I realized long ago that there was more then one way to get rid of the jewel. Actually I was proud of myself, for Kikyo had never thought of the way I knew it could work, then again she was protecting the whole shard. She didn't let it shatter on her watch. Never, she was much to perfect to let anything like that happen.

No, she never knew, the jewel connected to its protector. So if I died, the jewel would die with me. It's one of the reasons why I didn't duck when that big brute came tearing towards me. Why duck? Who would truly miss me? If I wouldn't have shattered the jewel in the first place nothing bad would have happened. And if I die now…

I took a few steps towards the edge of the cliff glad I had asked for time to think. I looked down the long cliff noting that the fall would kill a human for sure. There would be no hope of recovery. Nothing to revive the person. I took another step going to the very edge. 

I wrapped my hands around my waist my fingers fisting in the material of Inuyasha's fire rat. I looked down farther but before I could do anything hands surrounded my waist and pulled me back against a strong chest. Large powerful arms curled protectively around me as he drew me a safe distance from the cliff.

"Be careful wench, I'm not jumping after you if you fall."

His gruff voice hid the concern I knew lurked behind his eyes and I smiled up at him reassuringly. And before I could stop myself I pressed my lips to his in a desperate attempt to remember him always. He kissed me back slowly and I opened my eyes to find his closed. I should have figured, he was imagining Kikyo. But for once I didn't care and continued to kiss him pulling away only when I could no longer stand to be without air.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't realize how close I had gotten, But you can go back to the castle now," he looked at me doubtfully, "I just need some time to think." 

I smiled winningly and he nodded before turning around and heading back towards the castle. I watched him and waited till he was halfway before I turned and ran straight to the edge of the cliff. This time I didn't hesitate and plunged over the cliff in one swift move. I brought the feeling of Inuyasha's kiss back to the forefront of my mind and smiled slowly as I saw him looking down at me, screaming my name. He would forget me soon enough… 

'This is for you Inuyasha, so you may have Kikyo and be truly happy as you never were with me. For you Sango, so your brother will loose his shard and Naraku's power over him will wane thin. For you Miroku, so you may defeat Naraku easily and live happily. For you Shippo, so you may live your life in the peace your ancestors and friend did not know. Mor you mother, Sota, grandpa, that you may never know the struggle we all faced five hundred years before your time. I love you, my good friends.'

AN: I love this, so… Did she die? Inuyasha WAS still outside when she jumped but he was pretty far away. And if she screamed… Also if she does die, would the Jewel be destroyed? Could happen… Other wise what would her friends say. Did they hear her final message in their heads? With her dead would Kikyo live completely? Would Kohaku die without the shard? Ahhh who knows. Have a nice day!

Wyltk


End file.
